


I’m gonna ride ‘til I can’t no more

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'cuz that's the way I live, Satomi's pack's alive, Seven Minutes In Heaven, mostly canon compliant except, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "Liam is going to kill Mason. And whoever invented Seven Minutes in Heaven. Oh, and let’s add to the list whoever invented Truth or Dare as well, since that was in fact what had led to this situation in the first place.But really, Liam would have to leave himself for last since he had been the idiot who when Mason had turned to him and asked,“truth or dare, Liam?”had answered with“dare”.If he’s honest, even now, standing against the wall, closet door in front of him with Brett doing the same on his left, not touching, but so close Liam can still feel the heat coming off him, he still has to admit he probably wouldn’t change his answer even if he could. Mason, after all, knows pretty much everything about him and would ask something that would make Liam want to jump out of a window before answering (it’s okay, he’d heal)."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	I’m gonna ride ‘til I can’t no more

Liam is going to kill Mason. And whoever invented Seven Minutes in Heaven. Oh, and let’s add to the list whoever invented Truth or Dare as well, since that was in fact what had led to this situation in the first place.

But really, Liam would have to leave himself for last since he had been the idiot who when Mason had turned to him and asked, _“truth or dare, Liam?”_ had answered with _“dare”_.

If he’s honest, even now, standing against the wall, closet door in front of him with Brett doing the same on his left, not touching, but so close Liam can still feel the heat coming off him, he still has to admit he probably wouldn’t change his answer even if he could. Mason, after all, knows pretty much everything about him and would ask something that would make Liam want to jump out of a window before answering (it’s okay, he’d heal).

“I don’t think I’ve played this since I was fourteen,” Brett suddenly says and Liam can’t help but to jump. He honestly thought they were just going to spend the whole seven minutes – six by now, right? Maybe five? – in silence, pretending this was not happening.

Brett doesn’t even go to their school! But Beacon Hills had finally won against Davenfort and Mason had decided to invite him to the party being hosted by Mindy in senior class to celebrate.

Liam kind of wishes they’d lost. The party would still have happened after all – win to drink, win to forget – but Mason probably wouldn’t have asked Brett, the winner, to come. Or, if he had, he wouldn’t have given this particular dare to Liam, not when he’d just lost another lacrosse game.

“Are you just going to ignore me?” Brett asks, sounding amused, which is pretty much his default setting 24/7.

“This is stupid,” Liam mutters, knows he sounds like he’s whining but really, what is he supposed to do? He has not, in fact, played this game since he was thirteen but like hell is he telling Brett that.

Brett snorts, “obviously. The name doesn’t even make sense. Nothing about being in a cramped closet screams heaven.”

It’s Liam’s turn to snort. Then he sighs, “how do long do you think we still have in here?”

“At least four minutes.”

“Right,” Liam says, inhaling deeply to force himself to stay calm. But all it gets him is the smell of detergent from the clothes around them and Brett’s, which is… surprisingly nice. He showered after the game, using the soap they all do, which smells more of anti-septic than anything else, but he also put on cologne afterwards, though it doesn’t hide his own smell. Something earthly, like most werewolves, but also… Like cinnamon, Liam thinks. He inhales again.

“Are you smelling me?” Brett asks, amused, and Liam turns to him. Since the inside of the closet is bathed in darkness, he can only make out his contour, werewolf eye sighting not being all it’s promised (was Liam promised anything to do with being werewolf? He’s pretty sure the answer is no).

“Shut up,” Liam says, blushing. It’s not like there’s any point in lying to a born werewolf.

“You don’t smell bad either. Something… sweet,” Brett leans down a bit to smell his head. “Banana shampoo, really?”

“My mom bought it, shut up. The one at school sucks and you know it.”

“Fair enough,” Brett says and Liam hears clothes rustling; he’s probably shrugging. “Do you think people play this game in college?”

“I hope not,” Liam says and Brett moves against him once before leaning back again.

“This might be our last time playing it.”

Liam snorts, “I think I’ll deal.”

Brett’s silent after that and Liam turns to him. He feels like he missed a step in the conversation but he can’t for the life of him figure out which one.

“Do you want to keep playing Seven Minutes in Heaven in college?”

Brett snorts, “are you serious, Dunbar?”

Liam glares, “you’re the one who brought it up.”

Brett sighs, long suffering, which makes Liam glare harder. “You’re kind of dense sometimes, uh?”

“What the hell-” Look, maybe starting a fight in a closet isn’t the best idea, but Liam could and will.

“I was asking if you wanna make out.”

“What! That’s not- No, you- You just said this might be our last chance playing it!”

“Yeah, you were supposed to say something like _well, then let’s make it worth it_ ,” Brett actually has the gall to make an impression of Liam, going way too high pitch for it.

“I don’t sound like that!” Liam says, sounding, possibly, more high pitch than usual. But under the circumstances, he thinks he can be forgiven.

“Sure you don’t,” Brett says and then goes silent.

Liam’s heart is beating too fast, he can almost feel it pulse against his ears, knows that Brett can definitely hear it too. He should say something, right?

“Look, Dunbar, this doesn’t-”

“You don’t even like me!” Liam says, speaking at the same time and cutting Brett off.

“What?”

“You don’t like me,” Liam repeats, this time in a more normal tone. “Why would you want to make out with me?”

Brett doesn’t say anything right away. Then he exhales, “I guess you don’t know as much as you think you do.”

Liam blinks, “what the hell-” but before he can finish his sentence, the closet is being violently open. It’s a girl from his class, Amy, who pouts at them, lowering the hand that’s holding her phone.

“I thought I’d catch you two making out.”

“Sorry,” Brett says and Liam turns to see him smirk. “Better luck next time,” then he leaves. Amy watches him leave, sighs, then turns to Liam.

“You’re an idiot,” then she too leaves.

Liam stares at the empty bedroom. “What?” But, of course, there’s no reply. He sighs and finally gets out of the closet himself, goes to find Mason.

He finds him outside, chatting with Corey and another boy; Liam thinks he’s in the class below them, but he can’t be sure. Liam approaches them but doesn’t really make conversation, so the guy leaves not too long after.

“Who’s your best friend, uh?” Mason asks, smile big.

“Theo,” Liam replies, not even having to think about him, which gets him a punch in the arm. “Pretty sure he wouldn’t have done that to me.”

Corey snorts, “are you serious? He would have done worse.”

Yeah, alright, Theo is, in fact, a little shit and Liam is glad Mason didn’t manage to invite him as well because Liam genuinely doesn’t know what would be scarier: answer a truth from him or getting a dare. It would lead to regrets either way, he’s sure.

“I don’t know what you thought you’d accomplish,” Liam says, crossing his arms.

“Uhm, get you in a closed space with one of the most gorgeous guys ever? No offence, babe.”

Corey snorts again, “are you serious? I have eyes too.”

Mason sighs, drawn out, “if only he was up for a threesome.”

Liam blinks. That is… way too much information. “I’m going to pretend you never said that.”

Mason shrugs, “your loss.”

Liam shakes his head; yeah, he’s definitely not spending any more time thinking on that than he has to. “Wait, what does it matter if Brett’s handsome or not? Like, to be in a closet with him.”

“Did you hear that, Mase? Liam called Brett handsome,” Corey gives a shit-eating grin, Mason copying him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the word I used was gorgeous.”

Liam refuses to blush. He just glares at them.

Mason sighs, then puts a hand on top of Liam’s shoulder. “I’m sick of the sexual tension.”

“And he doesn’t even have to smell it,” Corey says, twitching his nose.

“Your sense of smell isn’t even that good!” Liam says, throwing up his hands. Then… “Wait, what the hell do you mean with the sexual tension?”

Mason looks at him in a way that Liam recognizes. Somehow, Mason’s perfected a look that says _Liam, I love you, but sometimes I want to hit you over the head_ without having to actually utter the words.

“There’s no sexual tension between me and Brett,” Liam says because that’s just ridiculous. Utter nonsense. Yes, Brett is attractive – okay, he’s more than attractive, he’s super model gorgeous which is unfair, because Liam has known him for years, since he went through an unfortunate pimple phase and he knows Brett never went through one and if that’s because of the werewolf gene, then Scott should have bitten Liam years ago – and yes, they have been getting along better. Brett has this kind of ironic sense of humor that Liam enjoys. He’s also a great brother. And Liam does like it whenever the two of them practice lacrosse together, how they get to just let themselves go. And he does smell nicely.

“Oh my god,” he says, Mason and Corey just patiently looking at him. “I like Brett,” Mason and Corey nod. “What the fuck, why didn’t you tell me earlier!?”

Mason raises an eyebrow, “I literally put you two in a closet together.”

Liam can’t help but to nod. Yeah, he’s gotta give it to him. Then he’s the one to punch Mason on the arm, though he makes sure his touch is light. “You could have still told me before.”

“Oh, then you would have kissed him?” Liam blushes. “It’s okay, I get it. Who doesn’t want to climb him like a tree?”

Corey sighs, dreamily, “I’d like to do more than just climb him.”

“Stop,” Liam begs and Corey pouts while Mason laughs.

“Does this mean that if you get together with him, we have to stop trying to get him in bed with us?”

Liam blinks, “you… you’ve actually asked him?”

Mason shrugs, completely unashamed, “not with so many words. But…”

“We’ve made it pretty clear the offer’s there,” Corey glares at Liam, “but he seems more interested in someone else.”

“Sorry?” Liam says, not actually feeling that sorry.

Mason leans forward to kiss Corey on the cheek, “it’s okay, babe. I’m sure Theo would say yes.”

“What the fuck! You don’t even like him!” Liam says, which gives him a sense of déjà-vu; he did just say something similar to Brett which might have been… not right. Mason, Corey and Theo do get on each other’s nerves a lot when they’re together… But Liam has never smelled any of them actually annoyed… “You know what, I don’t want to know,” he hurriedly adds.

Corey pouts, “Mason’s against having a foursome with you and Brett. He says you’re like his brother.”

Liam stares at him. Corey, of course, just looks unashamedly back at him. He turns to Mason, who shrugs.

“Sorry, Liam,” right, because that’s… the problem here. That Mason sees him like a brother. Not… literally anything else that Corey just said.

“You know what, guys, I’m going to… Go and find Brett. I think we should talk. You just… stay here, have fun,” Liam starts walking backwards, gets a wave from both Corey and Mason and then finally turns around. Well that was… something, alright.

Liam, not paying attention, bumps into someone. He gets thrown off balance, though whoever he hit keeps him from falling on his ass by grabbing onto his arms. “Sorry,” he says, looking up. And then up because, of course, it’s Brett he bumped against.

“No problem,” Brett says, smiling, and letting go. Liam immediately feels the difference in temperature. …Mason was right. He’s been pretty blind in this, hasn’t he?

Still, instead of saying something like _“so hey, you still wanna make up?”_ or, worst comes to the worst, _“turns out I have a crush on you”_ , the words that come out of Liam’s mouth are, “Corey and Mason want to have a foursome with us.”

Brett raises his eyebrows, “I though they just wanted a threesome with me.”

Well, at least Liam call tell Corey that yes, he and Mason have been obvious enough.

“They want that too. And wait, no, Corey wants the foursome. Mason… sees me as a brother and doesn’t want it. I see him as a brother too, honestly. Definitely don’t want to have sex with him. Or Corey,” he frowns, “I definitely don’t see him that way.”

Brett still has his eyebrows raised. There’s a smile playing around his lips, “and the last person on this little quartet?”

“Oh, right,” Liam says. He should have seen that coming, right? And definitely not started the conversation quite the way he had. He swallows, “yeah, you… You I like.”

“It didn’t seem that way in the closet,” Brett says, now with just one eyebrow raised. He must get them done professionally; no one’s eyebrows look that good normally. Unless it’s another born werewolf trait which, if it’s the case, Liam really does have some beef to start with Scott.

“I was caught off guard,” Liam says.

“And you thought I didn’t like you,” Brett says, this time in a softer voice.

“I know you don’t… feel the way you did when I was in Davenfort, but I didn’t really think you saw me as anything but a friend.”

“I’m sorry about Davenfort. That wasn’t fair,” Brett speaks seriously, no trace of amusement in his voice.

“Thanks,” Liam says. Maybe this shouldn’t be enough but Brett’s actions over the past few months have been speaking louder than words and Liam does know he truly regrets the way he acted. “Anyway,” Liam restarts the conversation. Then stops, because he doesn’t actually know how to continue it.

“I do like you. As more than a friend,” Brett says, again with that soft tone.

“Right,” Liam says. This should… make it easy, right? They both like each other. …Now what?

Brett laughs, almost like he heard Liam’s thoughts. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please,” Liam says, nodding, doesn’t even feel embarrassed over it. Brett closes the space between them, putting his hands on Liam’s waist and then leans down to kiss him – Liam’s pretty sure they’re going to have to find a more comfortable making out position; maybe sitting?

There’s the sounds of whoops and clapping, though not particularly loud – Corey and Mason, Liam’s pretty sure. He doesn’t pay it any mind, instead putting one hand on Brett’s shoulder for balance, raising himself on his tiptoes, and the other at the edge of his hairline, playing with Brett’s hair.

It gets him Brett opening his mouth, Liam wasting no time in deepening the kiss. He can’t believe they could have started doing this 20 minutes earlier.

Brett’s the first to lean back, though he keeps his hands on Liam’s waist. He has a soft smile on his face.

“I’m glad Mason helped you figure things out.”

Liam rolls his eyes, though that’s not exactly an unfair way of seeing things.

“I’m still not having a foursome with him and Corey.”

Brett laughs, “that’s okay,” he pulls Liam forward so there’s almost no space between them, “I’m happy with just you.”

“Good,” Liam replies and then kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, putting on clown make-up: I think I'm done with my Briam feels, honestly.
> 
> (Not to worry, this is very much a lie. There's still two fics that need editing and then who knows.)


End file.
